Unwritten
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Works of Total Drama literature I never finished. Hohoho yes, duckies, this is going to hilarious.


Unwritten

Author: Cereal-Killa

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. Bummer.

**Dedicated to Alexex!** Talking with you has been an absolute joy, you really make me laugh and I'm glad to have you as a friend on FanFiction. I feel like if I knew you out there in 'the real world' (sounds like the twilight zone compared to this place...) we'd be total buds, like sharing the best friend necklaces and shit. :D Ye be chill, bruh. Ye be chill. *salutes*

* * *

><p><em>Works of Total Drama literature I never finished. Hohoho yes, people, this is going to hilarious.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Just so ya know<span>: All of these pieces of literature are mine. All mine. So if I learn that anyone has stolen an idea, expect bad things! And also, these stories are still up for consideration to become oneshots of mine~ Yes, yes, yes, so don't think they are all dead and gone (though most are. Yep. Most are dead). Expect many little inserts from me, I left footnotes at the bottom of each small unfinished story, so yay? :/

**JUST TO MAKE SURE WE ARE CLEAR HERE:**

**These stories are unfinished, discontinued, on permanent hiatus, whatever floats yer flippin boat. They have also not been beta'd because I left them 'untouched'. So DO NOT flame asking where the rest is or why they suck so bad. **

**This is comedy, people. This is me showing you guys things I've tried and fail at.**

**So tough nuts, pussies.**

**Love ya!**

**-Cereal**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Last Time<strong>

**Pairing: **Gwen/Trent

**Rating: **K

**Notes: **Originally meant to be a multi-chapter Gwen/Trent, 'For The Last Time' actually made sense to me! It was before the whole C/D/G love triangle started and when Gwen/Trent actually had a few hundred fans, but that has seriously died out. I have no idea where I was going with this story. :P And I made everyone, I mean everyone so OOC it was ridiculous. This was also when over-fluffy D/C was in style, so don't judge me! Ha, I also tried to use so many big words in this.

And Gwen and Trent's conversation in here could not be** any more awkward even if I fucking tried! **

**This version has not been touched since **July 29, 2009** so it's been about two years! Ridiculous.**

* * *

><p>"For the last time, we don't sell any Holiday decorated staples." Gwen couldn't help but roll her eyes. Christmas time was the most preposterous of them all- what other portion of the year did people want fat chubby Santa's to hold their paperwork together? "I'm sorry you don't have a life, lady, but I can't help you. Ever tried paper clips?"<p>

The red headed customer scoffed in astonishment and anger, turning quickly on her heel. "Well!"

The teal and black haired girl mocked her, eyes rolling. "Well!" She removed the name tag, ripping it off violently, and turned to face the brunette beside her. "I'm leaving early. Tell the boss."

Walking past the counter, she picked up her bag and rubbed her temples. Her teal and black dyed hair was a mess, and she wished she had worn something else- her usual Goth getup was hot and starting to make her sweat. After only two hours of these customers, she had an outrageous headache. It would be good to get home. A hand grabbed her shoulder quickly. "Gwen, you'll get fired. Mr. Howard was talking to me about it yesterday."

Gwen turned to face her lifelong friend. Courtney was a good person- it was good to have her. But she made too much sense. She made Gwen stop doing the things she wanted to do, and do what was right. She was making her stick to this stupid job, at this stupid Wal-Mart, with all these stupid, stupid people. "God, I hate you." Sticking the name tag back on, she was now officially pissed.

Courtney sighed. "I only do it because I care about you." She went back to talking on the work phone.

Soon the Goths anger subsided, and Gwen couldn't help but listen to what Courtney was saying.

"I know, Duncan." She scrunched up her nose as Gwen guessed he must have said something as a tease. Then Courtney's eyes went wet, and her lip started to tremble. "I miss you too… I hate it here."

Gwen heard a low mumble on the other end of the phone, and saw the brunette bite her lip harder. "No, I'm not over-exaggerating. I'm so lonely here without you. I hate this stupid college. I hate being so far away from you…" **(1)**

She had to stop listening.

If there was one thing Gwen couldn't stand, it was mushy stuff. She had never been fond of romance and crap like that. She didn't want it. She just wanted to be alone. Alone in the sense that no guy acted like they actually cared about her.

"I love you too…" Gwen couldn't help but roll her eyes. Hearing Courtney talk like that was so… un-Courtney. Every time Courtney was by Duncan, even when she was mad, she got really weird. What was it? Duncan wasn't a sweetheart himself, even if he did have a huge soft spot for the freckled girl. Gwen should know- she and Duncan went out for a short time. They then figured out there wasn't really anything romantic between them, and in the middle of the relationship, Duncan had admitted he had a thing for Courtney. He had never told Gwen anything sappy, never done anything like he did for Courtney. Maybe that's why the relationship lasted for three days.

The phone hung up, and Courtney wiped her eyes. "We'll leave once my shift's over, Gwen." The brunette went back to putting outfits back on hangers.

Gwen, even though she was happy she got her way, couldn't help but feel sorry for Courtney. The guy she loves is in another city, at a different college. Gwen was glad she wasn't close to anybody. Really glad.

Ever since stupid Heather went and ruined everything.

"Hey, um, can I get some help over here?"

Gwen sighed, turning to face the costumer. "What do you-"

Jet black hair topped his head, bright green eyes smiling. Looking at her nervously, he noticed he must have shocked her in some way. "Hey…" He bit his lip. "Sorry if surprised you or something." He stiffened in his green hand printed shirt, biting his lip.

Gwen came back to reality and regained composure quickly. "I'm just really tired today." _Good excuse, _she thought, _where'd you here it? On the back of an oatmeal box? _"So, um… What was it you wanted?" Shifting in her work uniform nervously, she tried to get the weird feeling to escape her. It made her all ticklish- and she wasn't sure she liked it.

The guy smiled, eyes calm. "Right, almost forgot in all the confusion." Gwen liked how he put it. Confusion. Not total blank out. Just confusion. "You guys got any guitar picks? Mine sort of… got lost…" Of course he would play the guitar. All guys played the guitar now a day, sang their favorite girl a song. _How fake. _

"Maybe you sort of lost it." She mused, rolling her eyes, but smiling.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "That would make more sense…" They both laughed, and then it faded. Feeling awkward, he went back to the topic. "So… um… the guitar pick?"

Gwen walked out from behind the counter. "Right. Just, uh, follow me."

It was weird for Gwen to not hate this. That's usually what she did with customers. _You should expect that much at least- I mean you went blank just looking at the guy. _It was true. Gwen had thought, for a second, he was cute. But he probably wasn't anything more than just a handsome face. They never really were.

As the teen walked alongside the Goth employee, he couldn't help but make small talk. "So… my name's Trent." He smiled at her, giving her what she suspected was his face for girls- a crooked, half eyelid open smile. _Would work on anybody BUT me, mister._

"I'm Gwen, unless you didn't know from the name tag." She flashed him a girly smile and let it fade, as if mocking him. He just smiled back a bit, which annoyed her. _Take the hint buddy- you should start hating me now. _**(2)**

"That's a nice name.

The music section was small, but she was pretty sure they had to have some guitar picks. When she found them, she turned back to him. "So we have it in black, red, or brown."

"I think I'll take brown."

* * *

><p><em>...Footnotes...<em>

**(1)- **The Duncan/Courtney OOCness alert just sounded off big time. I used to have this huge dream of Duncan and Courtney being total saps for some reason, though I really do adore them for the fact that they just aren't! The one thing I see being messed up all the time in Duncan/Courtney stories is just how overdone everything is, I've tried to branch away from that because really, writing is better when you make the characters the way you imagine them to be, and I think of them both as assholes! And ever since I started using their roles more crudely, reviews have gone up, so I must be doing something right.

**(2)- **For some reason, I guess I used to hate Gwen, because I made her really, really unlikable. She's just so negative about everything here, which probably springs from my hatred for this chick at school that used to remind me of Gwen. But Canon Gwen is actually a very nice person deep down, she's not negative about everything and tends to wear a smile every now and then! I guess I just didn't know that very well back then.

* * *

><p><strong>101 Questions<strong>

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **I honestly think I was high when I started writing this story, or at least going on three hours of sleep, because it's just dumb.** It was when I was obsessed with Duncan/Courtney (oh wait, still am!) **and would do anything to write a decent multi-chapter story for them. But some things just fall through the cracks and end up being nothing more than an idea, and this was definitely one of those situations.

I actually like the whole thought behind the story, but it sounds more like one of those cheesy romantic comedies than an actual written out story. It also required keeping up with too many time slots and the fact that it wasn't in AU made everything just complicated and hard considering that I didn't know Courtney would return in TDA yet.

Really, this story was on the brain for like six months but I could never write more than about two pages for it! **This is the untouched version, hasn't been updated since **March 4, 2010**, so it's been more than a year! :(**

* * *

><p>101 Questions<p>

"We have some catching up to do Princess."

XOXOX

Prologue:

Courtney woke up in a daze. She felt her senses heightening, as they did each morning. She had to relax now, however.

She was in a cold sweat in the middle of June.

It had been almost three years and she still had dreams about that stupid show. Sometimes it was Bridgette, waving goodbye, and sometimes it was Harold, and she couldn't get close enough to rip him apart. But almost always it was him.

He was always loose, his body limp, his smirk plastered on his face. He would laugh, kick the ground with a tattered shoe, wink at her. She would take a step towards him and then she woke up.

She was getting really tired of that dream.

Robe on, she walked downstairs and grabbed the mailbox key, going outside to open the small lock. She made a sick sound as tons of letters and magazines poured out.

Inside, she threw it on the table- neat and tidy as always- and lingered in the kitchen for a bit. She grabbed a can of grape Crush **(1)**- good stuff- out of the fridge before opening her mail.

Junk, bills, junk, bills, bills, more junk-

_For Miss Courtney Meeks._

The return address said 'TDI Studios'. More of this crap. It was probably some new update of the latest season of TDI- wanna come down and guest star? No. New campers, same Chris- never would she go back there.

Grabbing the letter opener, she slit it open, pulling out a bunch of pieces of notebook paper. Once she got it all organized, a sticky note fell down.

**Thought you might want these- McClean**

She frowned, looking to the pieces of paper.

_Hey Princess._

Oh god.

She set them down for a moment. It sounded like such a good idea to just stop reading. Duncan. It pained her to even think of him. Why couldn't she just drop it already?

Looking at the papers again, she saw it said the date at the top- 3 years ago. Wait- during Total Drama Action? **(2)**

Looking up at the ceiling, it took all her strength and will power to put down those papers.

Her curiosity got the best of her however and caused her to pick them right back up.

XOXOX

_Hey Princess._

_So we're on the bus, right? It's really crappy in here. Smells like Owen. Everywhere._

_Geoff and DJ are here and they keep talking about how awesome this will be. I just keep getting kinda pissed. I mean, guys, was the last season awesome? No. So why would this one be?_

_I'm writing these so you can read them when I see you again. You know, if I see you again. I don't really know your phone number or your address, so I guess for now I'm kinda screwed._

_Actually I don't want you to read these. That would be stupid and cheesy. 'Oh, I wrote letters and poem for you, dear Courtney!' No. I'm not a poetry guy. _

_I don't feel like starting a diary or anything, so I'm just going to say this- Can I ask you some questions?_

_No. Of course I can't ask Courtney. You're not here. _

_Hey about that- rumor has it you're suing the show. Never would tell you this to your face- you'd get all crazy on me- but I love you for that._

_When I see you again, Courtney, I'm going to ask you so many questions. I should probably write them down._

XOXOX

Question 1

_So Courtney._

_You remember the first time you met me, right? When you stepped on that dock? I sure remember it._

_So what did you think of me, you're first thoughts- what did 'Duncan' mean to you?_

XOXOX

Courtney Meeks was very sure that Duncan meant nothing to her.

Even as she waved to everyone on the dock, she saw his face. He had rolled his eyes at her.

Well, she surely wasn't the one with the huge green Mohawk, now was she? Crazy, it was.

"Hello everyone." She watched him carefully, even as the ridiculously fat guy came and hugged her. He looked into her eyes, flipped his Mohawk back, and winked.

She snarled silently.

How dare he think he could hit on her.

As he saw her face drop, his dropped too. As if to say 'Fine, play that way bitch'. Wasn't the first time she had ever gotten that look before. **(3)**

* * *

><p><em>...Footnotes...<em>

**(1)- **Actually, Grape Crush is my favorite thing to drink~ I actually once had to stay up all night to finish this essay on John Adams and nearly killed myself from how much of the stuff I consumed that night. I can't have too much sugar due to all of my odd blood medications, but I needed something to keep me awake! My dad found me the next morning slumped up against the wall of my bed knocked out with my alarm blaring, ha!

**(2)- **I obviously didn't know about Courtney coming back! lol.

**(3)- **Oh gosh, who hasn't gotten that look before? I know I used to be much more prudish than I am now (and I'm pretty damn high up there on the prude-o-meter), and damn, all the bitches hated me. Swear. I'm pretty sure I've gotten that look from many ex –boyfriends as well…

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney, hints of Duncan/Gwen

**Rating: **K+

**Notes**: Really, I mean, I look at this and just say 'ridiculous', because that's what it is. It's horrible. I have absolutely no idea what I might have been thinking, because this makes me want to vomit.** Untouched since **March 9, 2010**.**

* * *

><p>Duncan sat in his bed that night, staring out the trailer window with teal eyes half lidded and tired. He had been waiting so long for her, and now she was here. She was back, and he had ruined before she even stepped on set.<p>

Well, he didn't actually ruin it. She just thought he did.

Gwen was just a friend, and, although she was attractive, she was Goth- Duncan was punk. Duncan had only hung out with Gwen because after Geoff left she was one of the only friends he had. Hanging out with someone and having fun was what kept his mind off of _her. _As for the nights in between- well, that's what the picture under his pillow was for.

_Hey Princess!_

She was so pretty. Just as he had remembered. He wondered if she tasted the same, a sweet cherry, vanilla, a bit of something else that was just her.

_Duncan._

_Why so cold, sweetheart?_

Of course I smirked. I couldn't help it. I thought she might like, I mean she had said she loved my smirk at the resort during… you know, dirty time. So I smirked, big and wide.

_You can wipe that smirk_

_off your face, dumbass._

_You know why I'm pissed._

I had frowned.

_What are you talking_

_about? I thought we_

_were still on good terms._

I mean, if anything, I should be mad at her! She left me, with a damaged leg, for some money. Painful for my leg, and painful for just me. _We'll share the money, Duncan! That was my plan. I had to leave you behind for a little bit honey._

I hated it when Courtney was like that. Her whole being was out of place after being unfairly voted off. She wasn't quick to trust anymore.

_Well you thought_

_wrong. So, how is it, you_

_know, cheating on me_

_with Gwen and all?_

I was caught so off guard. There were a million responses I had in my mind that Courtney could have said, but that was not one of them. **(1)**

_Courtney, we go out._

_Apparently that means_

_nothing._

_You know I care about you._

_Duncan, I watched the_

_show, I talked to Trent!_

_I never did _

_anything _

_with Gwen!_

_Wow. Duncan. It hurt_

_when Harold voted_

_me off, when no one_

_at that stupid resort_

_was my friend- but_

_you just topped it all! _**(2)**

Did that conversation make any sense to you? Because it didn't make sense for Duncan, not at all.

* * *

><p>...<em>Footnotes...<em>

**(1)- **Randomly switching from first to third person for some odd reason.

**(2)- **If you have ever read a book called '_Crank_', you may recognize this 'style of writing'. Yeah, right. Writing. That book was some fucking bullshit! Basically it consisted of writing in broken lines, supposed to be like a poem, but it didn't rhyme, didn't catch much emotion, and was just about this chick on drugs. Whoopity-doo, like we haven't seen that Mary-Sue before.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wizard of TDI<strong>

**Pairing: **Would have eventually been Duncan/Courtney, but it never got that far, sadly…

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **Gosh, I still love this idea! Every time I look at it, I fall more and more in love with it! But I seriously don't know how I would write it.

From the summary, I'm pretty sure you can learn that Duncan is the 'Sin Man' (a knock off of the Tin Man), Geoff is the stupid scarecrow, and DJ is the cowardly lion, with Heather as the 'Bitch of The West' and Noah as Toto! From the summary, everything sounded perfect, **but writing a summary and writing a whole story is a whole different playing field.**

**Hasn't been looked at since **March 19, 2010**!**

* * *

><p>An over-achiever and a sarcastic smart ass get stuck in a new world with a heartless and smug Sin Man, a brainless partying Scarecrow, a sweet cowardly Lion who loves his mama, a mean and nasty Bitch of the west and the all mighty Wizard. Sound crazy enough?<p>

Chapter One: It's a Thunder Storm!

This Friday, this stupid Friday- overall, had to be the worst Friday ever. The lunch lady gave me the leftovers from last month, the teacher gave me too much homework, and I got a partner for a science project: Noah.

Noah was okay, if you like the brainy types like that. But he was so annoying. Everything I did, he would comment on. EVERYTHING. It didn't matter if it was something as small as my grammar. "You know Courtney, you should really say 'You and I', not 'You and me'. It's the proper way to speak English, and the proper way to writing the right way." **(1)**

This is why, on this day, I would rather be with anyone else than Noah for a project. Even Duncan, the rebel who annoys the piss out of me. I thought things couldn't be worse that day. Of course, with me being the jinx, it got to be just that.

With home only so far away, with Noah beside me, blabbing away about he was so-not-oh my god-never ever- would be gay, I thought I could ignore Heather, who was literally bounding behind me, and grimace plastered on her face as usual. When she was close enough that I could feel her breathing down my neck though, that was the last straw. Swiftly turning on my heel, I shot her a sneer. "Any reason why you are following me home? Last time I checked, this wasn't your route."

The raven-haired snob rolled her eyes. "Like I would follow you, Miss CIT. I'm following your little partner." Peering her eyes into slits over at Noah, she didn't turn back to look at me when she continued. "I know he annoys you. I'm willing to trade."**(2)** Her horribly rude glance turned into a small smile as her voice softened into a fake gesture of kindness.

Who did Heather have for a partner? Did it matter? I think anyone would have been better than Noah. For a second, I almost believed she was being selfless. Almost. It hit me suddenly that Heather only did things that helped her in the end. "Why?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit, but still kept the happy smile on her face. "Because I think you deserve a break Courtney." She looked so innocent- too innocent. Everyone knew that Heather lied about things, so looking convincing was what she did for a living.

I looked at Noah. "He sure is smart isn't he?" I scowled. "Just know this: I'm smarter, and I have the goal of getting an A on this stupid project, and you aren't going to change that." I gave her a look that only made her smile turn to a sneer.

"Be that way, Miss CIT."

"I will, Miss Bitch."

Shocked, she gasped, leaving her mouth open wide. I stuck out my tongue. "Yep, that's right, I said it." **(3)**

Noah turned to me, snickering. "Nice." He held up his hand, which I first looked at curiously. Seeing my loss for a reaction, he sighed. "Ever heard of a high-five?" There was the sarcastic Noah we all knew. I swiftly slapped my hand across his.

Grabbing his hand for comfort from my hard smack, he chuckled nervously, laugh fading. Well, there went that fun moment.

* * *

><p><em>...Footnotes...<em>

**(1)- **This sentence makes no sense to me! I've read over it like seven times, but still… nope. I'm not feeling it.

**(2)- **Get it, get it? She's trying to get Noah, like in The Wizard of Oz the one lady tried to take Dorothy's dog?... I'll shut up.

**(3)- **I think I started crying I was laughing so hard when I re-read this line. Like, for some reason, having Courtney say that right there was just comical to me. And then I looked up and realized I was in the middle of Starbucks and that everyone probably thought I was insane for laughing so hard at my laptop…

* * *

><p><strong>The Peace Contract<strong>

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney, Trent/Gwen

**Rating: **T

**Notes: ***breathes heavily* So… much… dialogue…

This story actually really didn't mean squat to me, came to me at 2:30 in the morning one night and I just scribbled it down. BUT I did later write a short story called 'The Peace Contract' for my English class and won a contest with it! So I really thank this story. :)

**Untouched since **May 16, 2010**!**

* * *

><p>The Peace Contract<p>

"Whoa, wait- hold the phone." He looked around in utter surprise. "You two are never going to fight again?" They both looked at each other shakily, nodding their heads. "It's a bet, isn't it?" Again, they nodded.

XOXOX

"I just hate you!"

"Right back at you, Princess!"

"Why can't you just grow up?"

"Why can't_ you_ take the pole out of your ass?"

"Why can't _you_ stop being such a jack-ass?

"Why can't you-"

"Why can't either of you just shut up?"

It was horrible. Trent had only been at the college for five days, and not one had passed without his roommate Duncan and his girlfriend, Courtney, battling it out in the next room. "Don't you guys have to like, study or something?"

Duncan slammed open Trent's door. "I don't study, lame-ass." He picked something out of his teeth, flicking it onto Trent's bed.

"Don't ask me questions like that." Courtney said, walking in behind Duncan, slapping the back of his head. He squealed, and then growled, rubbing his neck. "I could have you deported."

Trent turned from his desk. "I was born in this country. I can't be deported."

"That's what you think. My lawyer is one crazy bastard." **(1)**

"My lawyer, I'll sue you, blah, blah, I'm a freaking C.I.T. Just shut it, will you?"

"I'll sue you, you… you… green headed idiot!"

"Oh, sweet comeback! Where you get it? From the back of a cereal box?"

"Where'd you get your hairstyle from idiot? From the-"

"I can't take it anymore!" Trent yelled, snapping his textbook closed forcefully. "I came to this college to learn, go to parties, and get a degree. Not to lose my damn hearing!" He walked out of the dorm room door, turning back to face them. "Why are you two even a couple?"

Courtney gave him a look. "Asks Mr. Bipolar over here."

Duncan put an arm around her shoulder. "I know right?" They both smiled at each other. "Who studies anyway?"

The smile faded. "I study, you dumb-ass!"

"That doesn't make you any better than anyone else."

"I'm already better than you."

"Not in the bedroom, sweetie!"

"Really Duncan? Do you want to bring this up again? I already told you that is not the average length for a-"

Trent shut the door. He stared at the ceiling, walking along the empty halls. "Why me?"

"Yeah, why you?"

Trent look around. He blushed brightly. "Oh, hey Gwen." Gwen was Trent's ex-girlfriend from High School- why he had somehow followed her to the same college, he didn't know why. Pure luck, or maybe he still kind of liked her.

Gwen smiled at him. "Tired of Duncan and Courtney, huh?" She adjusted her skirt a little bit, and Trent's eyes followed. **(2)**

"Um, yeah." Trent said, looking to her face again.

"Well, Duncan and Courtney like a competition."

"So?"

"_So _think about it. If they love competition, what's the best way to make them stop fighting?" She nodded her head, as if to say 'Come on! It's right on the tip of your tongue!'

But it really wasn't. "Uh huh…" He was lost.

She sighed angrily. "A bet. Have them make a bet, Trent. Make them make a bet." She walked off, rolling her eyes.

Trent sighed, embarrassed. Gwen turned around again, and he smiled. She just gave him a blank look, throwing at a jacket at him.

It landed on his face, and he scrambled to get his balance. "Give that back to Duncan, would you?"

He nodded beneath the jacket, way too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

* * *

><p>…<em>Footnotes…<em>

**(1)- **Yet another reason why I love this chick.

**(2)- **LOL. Perverted Trent makes all the bitches giggle. Like, I made Gwen a fucking sexy beast right here, she is fresher than a mofo! For real! I must have been in bisexual mode when I wrote this. *RAWR*

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **This was originally written to be about home Duncan comes back home from War to find Courtney with a two year old child and how he adjusts to this new life and makes up for lost time.** I have no idea where I was going with it**, but I think I was just moody! My oldest brother was a Marine and I didn't get to see him for a few years back then, thankfully he came home unlike some others! It's hard to know that someone you have always had can be gone as soon as one those terrible letters shows up in the mail…

**I have no idea if this was supposed to be happy or sad, I honestly haven't looked at it since **July 29, 2010**, so who knows?**

* * *

><p>"Are you happy, or what, man?"<p>

My old buddy Geoff smiled dryly at me. We had been gone for a while. A whole year, actually. It had seemed like a dumb idea to join the Marines at first, but we got through it. We survived, and that meant a lot. Not all of us were as lucky.

I grinned, ruffling my hair. "I'm still not used to not having my Mohawk anymore." Yeah, my hair was no longer that bright green. They had required it to be shaved off the first day. I had felt like a piece of me was being cut off. I had argued the whole time, but I wasn't going to be a pussy about it. It was hard, because in high school, I was the hardest guy there, but here, it didn't matter how hard you were. They'd still kill you in a second. **(1) **Thank goodness my hair had grown out, to the short ruffled mess it had used to be, yet no green in sight.

Geoff hopped out of the taxi, and he squinted his eyes. "Tell Courtney that I hope she's doing OK." Geoff had been a sniper. Once, he had to go four miles on his stomach, and then run like the fucking devil when we were told to evade. I was spec ops, though. That means I jump out of planes, with guns and grenades. So Geoff stayed close to ground, but I was up in mid air. He had a better experience in the field, though I can't really say that any experience would ever be a good one.

The fact that I had left Courtney behind still bothered me. She had said that she was gonna be alright, and that she was going to miss me more every day, but the look on her face had been enough to make every day away feel like I was farther and farther away. She hadn't been able to call or talk to me after the first two weeks, because then we were undercover. No contact with anyone on the outside, even our family back home.

On our last phone call, I had told her this would be last time we could talk for a long, long time. She had been upset and told me there was something she had to tell me. I asked her, but she chickened out. She just sighed and said that she was gonna miss me. I told her I love her, and she just simply said, "Please don't die, Duncan. Please stay alive. You can lose a leg, an arm, an eye, but don't die. Don't die before I get to see you again." I had made her a promise and lived up to it. I had made sure that her last words would happen.

But every time I fired a gun, woke up in the infirmary, jumped into a hole to hide and survive the grenades, I thought about what she hadn't told me. I thought about her and what she was doing, and if she really did think of me as much as I thought of her. **(2)**

XxxxX

When the taxi dropped me off at our old apartment, I remembered the earlier phone call I had with her. "I've got a surprise for you, OK?" I had smirked, asking what. She had just said that it was a surprise. She had sounded excited but a bit weird, as though she didn't know what else to say.

I walked up to the steps of the apartment and when I tried to get in the house, I was informed that Courtney had moved to a new place, three blocks down. I thanked the owner of the apartment and wondered why Courtney would have moved. She had loved the tiny apartment then: did something change about that?

I walked the few blocks and remembered how people used to look at me, with my punk get-up and piercings, how they used to step away and give me strange looks as though they were glad I wasn't their child. Now, no more Mohawk and my marine uniform on, people smiled at me and once, someone stopped me to tell me that they were thankful of my service and so glad I was finally coming home. I didn't even know anyone walking around me, but they all looked at me as though were we old pals who finally got to see each other again. Even kids smiled and looked at me as though I was something they could not yet understand.

I didn't know if I liked it or not.

* * *

><p>…<em>Footnotes…<em>

**(1)- **My brother has totally said this exact thing to me before! "No matter how good your right hook is, you open the door to go outside a find people with guns. No matter how badass you are, don't forget- Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris are fucking real." God dammit I love him XD

**(2)- **Haven't you ever thought that? If I could know what someone was thinking…! I was once in love with a beautiful lady named Polly, always wondering if Miss Pocket loved me too… then my dog chewed her up and I figured she must hate my ass…

* * *

><p><strong>The Basic's To Forming A Well Thought Out Homicide<strong>

**Pairing: **None really… D/C if you squint.

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **Damn. Stupid, stupid ideas. This is really dumb. It was when I first watched Total Drama, so it makes no. Fucking. Sense.

**Hasn't been touched since **June 3, 2009**.**

* * *

><p>Tell me if you heard it before: A+ class president is unfairly voted off a reality show by Nerd who hates her delinquent boyfriend. Over-competitive girl writes about setting out to end the Geek- once and for all… hmm. This may be difficult for our little Harold… Loosely based on real TDI plot.<p>

The Basic's to forming a Well-Thought-Out Homicide

_Sometimes you have to wonder how Courtney took out all her anger on Harold in one little beating. The truth? She didn't. She did exactly what her mother had taught her to do. "Before settling with psychical abuse, try writing it all out. And I mean everything, do a brain dump on that sheet of paper. And then, not only are you not angry anymore, you have a short biography of your life planned out, ready to be published." _**(1) **_Of course, we all know Courtney barely ever used this rule._

_She wanted to kill Harold. Hang him from his own skinny legs; stab him multiple times, over and over and over. But she couldn't do that- she would then have to serve prison, quite possibly then have to sit by her own boyfriend in jail. Not that she wouldn't mind being there, she would sue her way out eventually. But Duncan- he would make fun of her for life. "You killed Harold?" He would be in tears from laughing so hard. "Wow, so the Princess really does have a dark side!"_

_And that could result in her killing him next. _

_So, for the first time, she took her mother's advice. She went to Wal-Mart, bought hundreds of pencils, pounds of paper, and headed home. Clearing off her desk, she thumped the pencil down across the paper and began to write:_

The Basic's to forming a Well-Thought-Out Homicide

A Mission to kill Harold

By The C.I.T.

Chapter One: Wants vs. Needs

It's complicated, forming the bridge between just wanting to kill someone and needing to do it. You have to have so much hate, that it goes ALL the way up to your cheeks. When your boyfriend asks if you're blushing, slap him. That's what I do.

I say that if you want it, you need it. Wants were something I had; wants were something I needed to achieve. So by wanting to kill that Nerdy Redhead, it was automatically a need. Do you feel the need to kill someone? Here's a hint- if you think you can get away with it, go ahead. I would have if I knew I could. Sadly, I'm writing it all down, instead of truly performing it. **(2)**

But that's why I'm writing this. For all you people who can't stand someone, want to kill them, NEED to kill them, I'll help you. I'll make sure you succeed.

I'll help you plan a Well-Thought-Out Homicide, all directions included.

*A short quiz to think about before reading the rest of this… whatever you may call it:

Did the person do something to hurt you?

_He did when it came to money. I lost a million due to him._

Did they do it because of something that may have happened between you and them, or you and another person?

_Yes. He did it because I liked Duncan. WELL, I'M FREAKING SORRY FOR HAVING HORMONES. _

Did you truly do anything to upset the person?

_Not that I know of. He's just freaking stupid. No wonder Duncan always hated him._

If no, what do you think you may have done?

_N-O-T-H-I-N-G. I did nada to make that boy mad, upset, or uncomfortable in the slightest! I was an angel! I was a C.I.T.! I could have won that money, if it wasn't for him and his stupid butt!_

Last Question: Are you ready to kill them?

_Two words._

_Hell._

_Yeah._

* * *

><p>…<em>Footnotes…<em>

**(1)- **My mom actually told me this once, I totally disregarded it at first but look at me now! I'm not getting paper but writing like a mofo, thanks ma! :)

**(2)- **Sadly, this sentence sums up my life pretty god damned well.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave Out All The Rest<strong>

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **I look at this, and I don't even remember writing it! Like, really! I don't remember writing this. But, I do like the songs listed. Yup.

This was probably supposed to be some huge as hell Duncan/Courtney story** but couldn't keep my interest for longer than two seconds. ***shrugs* Happens a lot.

**Hasn't been touched since **January 4, 2010**!**

* * *

><p><em>I take a step back, I let you go<em>

_I told you I'm not bullet proof_

_Now you know._

_-Taylor Swift : 'Tell Me Why'_

**Duncan:**

June 12th- - Summer following Courtney's 2nd Semester

Mood: Butterflies

Color: Peach

Style: Nervous- wait. Duncan's nervous?

She was sitting right in front of me, and I felt so incredibly weak. And not even in the literal way- in the way that I felt like I was gonna puke. "Okay, okay, uncle!"

Courtney giggled, letting go of me, laying her body gently on top of mine, causing feelings down in the lower regions. She took my hands in hers, holding them up to her face. "You usually don't give up that fast. You okay?" They touch of her skin burned my fingers.

I couldn't help but stare at her. So beautiful. I suddenly felt that feeling again- not the horny one, but the puking one- and instead of puking, I just said it all.

"God, I love you so much." **(1)**

Her face went blank. She then put her head on my chest, and I almost died hearing her say those four words. "I love you too."

Why was this so wrong? I was in love- me! Duncan, the guy who was born free and meant to be on his own. And with Courtney.

And then I remember how it was right. She loved me back. We were OK. We were better than OK.

I kissed her, then her jaw, then her neck. I heard her moan, and I smiled in the crease of her neck.

_Love._

Courtney then put her forehead on mine. "I think…" She trailed off.

"Mmm…" I said, biting her neck a bit, causing her to gasp.

"I think…" She lifted off of me, sitting down on the edge of my bed. She buttoned the collar to her shirt, and then continued. "That I have to go."

I frowned suddenly. "I think you don't." I wrapped my arms around her from behind, my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling her shoes back on. "But I've got to go. I promised Bridgette."

"Right, right. You're trying to get through all that crap, I get it." Courtney gave me a look, but I just smiled. She smiled back, giving me a sympathetic look.

She walked over to me, with one last kiss. I tried to get my tongue in, but Courtney pulled back. "Behave." She wagged a finger at me.

"Yeah right." I gave her a long look, and then she was gone.

_I love you._

He fell back on his bed.

He was in way over his head.

_I thought we'd get to see forever  
>But forever's gone away<br>It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_-Boyz II Men : 'It's So Hard to say Goodbye to Yesterday' _**(2)**

**Courtney:**

August 18th – June 2nd - - Senior Year

Mood: Curious

Color: Purple

Style: Hey! I'm Courtney... You probably don't care...

I had never been one to have many friends, and I didn't expect to have many. But three was good enough for me. So why was four so much more exciting?

Ever since I could remember, I had three friends.

The first was Gwen.

I met her in first grade, and the moment that I kicked sand in Heather's hair for stealing my sucker, she told me that I "had so much punk rock". I was eager to be friends considering I had never had one.

The second was Geoff.

We met in kindergarten, but didn't actually talk until fourth grade. He accidently walked into the girl's bathroom, and I kind of saved him from life-time humiliation. He always hung-out with me after that, teasing me but making me laugh, and he was my first crush. I got over that quickly- Geoff was stupid. Cute, but ultimately stupid.

The third- and best- was Bridgette.

She was sitting by herself at lunch in 6th grade, a new kid still not accepted even after 3 weeks of school. Gwen was hanging out with some guy named Trent, and Geoff was skipping, so I just sat by her. She seemed surprised, but asked me if I wanted any of her veggie burger. And then, the rest just followed.

The fourth was the best though. The fourth had always been the best, even if I never realized it.

Always the best.

* * *

><p>…<em>Footnotes…<em>

**(1)- **OOC DUNCAN! I LURVE YOU!

**(2)- **Whoa wait- my sis played that song on the guitar at a funeral. Just thought I'd point that out…

* * *

><p><strong>Control<strong>

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney

**Rating: **Was meant to be M, never got to that point, however

**Notes: **This was originally supposed to be the first smut I ever wrote, sadly, however, I only got to write the intro and then lost all hope for the story. It had just started out a bit too OOC, a bit too dramatic, but still with an exaggerated sense- and those elements just can't fit together.

**Left untouched since **October 26, 2010**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Control<strong>

Ever since Courtney could remember, even when she went back to the deep parts of her mind, she could always remember having a firm grip on everything. She's always been aware of her surroundings, always prepared, organized, and rarely ever surprised. She's always known what has happened, what was happening, and what was going to happen. She was head of her girl scout troop, class president in elementary, middle, and high school, debate team captain. What I'm trying to say is that Courtney had ALWAYS had everything right, straight down to a 't'.

And yet… she went out with Duncan. Duncan had never had a firm grip on anything, much less himself or reality. He often didn't understand things, most things confused him and left him with less answers than before. Nothing ever went according to plan with him, usually because, well, Duncan never had any plans. He usually winged everything. He got in way too much trouble than the average person can handle, he knew juvie like the back of his hand and was actually proud of that fact. Most things about him were dead wrong.

So how they were a couple, only god would know. Maybe it was the sexual tension, maybe they just clashed against each other, maybe they found it thrilling…? Who knew? Who cared, for that matter? Everyone in school had been shocked when they had first heard about Duncan and Courtney hooking up at one of Geoff's famous parties. They had been the school hit, especially considering that Duncan had cheated on his girlfriend with Courtney for a long, long time. **(1)**

Most of the kids in school said they were sick. The rumor was that they had a pregnancy scare back in junior year and had stuck together even though it was a false alarm. They had both been very careful from then on, and were really sneaky around their classmates. For a long time, people had thought they had broken up, but apparently, that was a big piece of bologna, considering Harold, the school newspaper photographer, had a billion copies of a picture of them getting REALLY heavy in the janitors closet.

"Can't anyone get a little privacy?" Duncan had yelled when he saw the picture. Courtney had been stunned. She couldn't believe how out of control everything had gotten. She was pissed. Heated. All because she was no longer in control.

Of course, high school is high school, and new rumors come and go, taking place of old ones. But labels stick, and history is bound to repeat itself. Thank god it didn't, at least not yet, Courtney had prayed. Everyone at school had called her 'Whoretney' **(2)**, 'Straight A Slut', and although she had actually laughed at that one, it still WASN'T funny.

Because the rumors WEREN'T true. Courtney was very much still a virgin. No one believed her though. It was upsetting.

Duncan didn't really mind. He was known for being a whore. So what? Nothing had really changed.

The day graduation came around was possibly the best day of Courtney's life. As soon as the diploma hit her finger tips she felt like screaming with joy. Yes, yes, take that all you bitch ass mother-

But she stopped because then she saw the faces of her mom and dad in the audience of people. They frowned at her. They weren't even paying attention. They didn't care. They didn't care about her because she dated Duncan, because she wasn't perfect. Her heart began to hurt like it used to when she would ask them for a pony and they would tell her she was stupid to ask for such a thing.

Her normally controlled self lost it right then. She felt tears well up in her eyes, as she sat down in her seat, wanting to cry but keeping herself steady until the end. Duncan looked to her, adjusting his Mohawk under the cap, mouthing to her, '_What's wrong?'_

She felt her lip trembled as she started to silently sniffle, and his face went rigid. He looked murderous. She looked pitiful. They stared at each other the rest of graduation and didn't take their time getting off the stage once it was all over.

They ran over to Duncan's car, and she fell into his arms instantly. "Who the fuck did it?" He hissed, his eyes hard, his arms wrapped around her tightly. She sobbed into his chest, and then looked up at him, her eyes red. He smiled sadly at her. "Come on babe." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get out of here."

He placed her in the car beside him and drove. Courtney felt so distant, so undone, so NOT in control. It hurt to think that not even her parents had the love to look her in the eye. She felt the tears pour out, but Duncan's hand in hers made it bearable. She pressed her head on his shoulder as they drove into the distance. "Where are we going?" She asked, as they went farther and farther.

He smirked at her. "Somewhere." He cooed, and she smiled sweetly. She liked the times like this, just the two of them. He was the only one who understood her, even if he was nothing like her. They both fit together so well. So for once, she left herself go, went along with him, and let loose. No more control.

* * *

><p>…<em>Footnotes…<em>

**(1)- **Funny, how it actually ended up the other way around…! Oh wait. No it's not. Suck my non-existent balls, cheating Duncan.

**(2)- **HA! Whoretney. I am a comedy genius, I swear.

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **There was a period of time in my life where I think I was seriously just angry at everything! That's also known as a period! Yes, I was moody and eating Chinese food and watching PS I Love You for the fifteenth time when I wrote this, so blame girly ass hormones for this terrible ness! Sadly, it never went anywhere because the idea was so cliché I could not digest it properly- meaning it was constipated writing, leading back to the fact that it was some old bullshit!

**Untouched since **November 25, 2010**!**

* * *

><p>30<p>

30 days. 27 reasons he loves her. 2 reasons why he regrets everything. 1 reason why he broke her heart. 30 days to see if he can make her fall in love all over again.

PROLOUGE

It had seemed that glitter was in the air that day. **(1)**

Because things were supposed to be perfect. Nerves were high. She slipped into her dress. She sat and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled, her shoes were brand new, and the dress was as white and pure as snow.

Her knees were clicking against each other. She was scared. She was on the verge of tears. But her mascara couldn't run. She couldn't have things going wrong.

She decided to take a peek. He couldn't see her right now, no, not in her dress, but she wasn't going to be any less nosey than she usually was.

"_Two minutes_!" She nodded at her Dad, who had a gleam in his eye. He said nothing, but as he opened the door, she could hear it.

"_Where is he?"_

She rubbed her arm a bit. Surely they couldn't be talking about him… But his best friend held up a cell phone. "_He says he's not coming." _He mumbled.

She made the door open a bit, so she could look out with one eye. _"What does he mean 'not coming?' It's his wedding, for god's sakes."_

"_It means he's not gonna show." _The hushed voices said. _"He's not coming."_

The glitter faded behind her eyes. She sat and listened and felt everything going down in flames.

And lastly, she ran. And the glitter disappeared.

"_He's not coming."_

Because things were supposed to be perfect, right?

"_Where is he?"_

She hasn't seen any glitter in the air since then. Because things weren't perfect. And there was no more glitter.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"It's kind of funny, I guess." He wrinkled his brow and poured the coffee slowly. Cracking her knuckles, she pulled up the sleeves of her loose black sweater to shield her fingers from the warmth of the cup. His movements were small, measured. She found herself slightly getting used to it. People treated her like she was something breakable.

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, leaning over to fix his name tag. "How so?"

DJ bit his lip at her as if to hold back a frown. He licked his lips slowly, making his way around the counter and pouring different drinks to each cup, a scotch, some milk, and some water with aspirin for the poor man at the end of the bar with a banging head and ragged breathes. His gazed flickered to her slowly. He thought his words out. "You know, because you pretend you don't care about what mom said." His eyes melted a little. "Give us all some slack, sis."

Courtney gave her brother a thick growl. Her brown eyes were dark.

Though DJ loved her with all his heart, he knew that she needed to lighten up. "It's almost eight." He mused, rubbing his fingers together from behind the counter. "You want me to talk to him?"

"No." She said firmly, and he chewed his lip. "No, OK?" She repeated, hopping off of her seat and smoothing out her dress. "I've gotta go to work." She trudged out of the coffee house, making her way towards the crowded streets of New York.

She took in a deep breath, feeling the loud and boisterous noises over take her as more ran into her. This was where she was supposed to be. She was always supposed to be cold and alone and in sync like the rest of these people were.

She fell into step instantly.

* * *

><p>…<em>Footnotes…<em>

**(1)- **My bestest friend Alex once turned and looked at me at four in the morning as we watched re-runs of 'Whose Line is it Anyway' and said, "Look D! Glitter. In the motherfucking air. That's some crazy shit!" He doesn't remember saying it but I remember it was hilarious.

* * *

><p><strong>Every Sky<strong>

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **This was when I was so in love with the whole thought of younger girl with an older guy. Yes, sick right? Well, I was ten and I dated a fifteen year old at one point, yes! I live in Kentucky, things like that aren't strange in the least, at least he wasn't my cousin!

But come on. Tiny uke, older seme, perfection, right?

Yes, I am completely aware I'm talking like a yaoi fan. (Uh, have you checked my favorite stories list?)

**Untouched since **December 7, 2010**.**

* * *

><p>Every Sky<p>

A million sunsets. So many days with you. **(1)**

Duncan/Courtney

He hadn't meant to show up that first day.

He was running, and damn fast at that. The wind whipped through his Mohawk as he sped up the hill. Most people would find this an odd scene, a young twelve year old running for his life from absolutely nothing. But it was late. The sun was half way gone, and most people were eating dinner or taking a bath or doing other things that didn't really appeal to Duncan.

So he ran.

The grass tore beneath him as he slipped. It hurt. He felt the dry dirt on his back as he hit it with a thud. It was the top of the hill, and the sky was pink, and he sighed. Maybe he wouldn't get up.

Then he felt something kick him. Again, again, again- "Get the fuck off me!" He lifted his head, pissed, his eye brows furrowed. He narrowed his eyes at the girl who he had only seen a few times.

She scoffed, making a face. Her eyes sparkled a deep brown, her freckles dancing on her face. "The 'f' word? Really? That's just terrible!" She was obviously younger than him, but she had a clean, crisp way with her words. They were easy to understand, no lisp or anything. It was odd, considering she was young. "I'm not old enough to hear all that language! I'm only ten!"

Duncan mumbled at her. "Get over yourself." He kicked at her leg, and she hissed at him quietly. "Who are you?"

"Courtney." She breathed, rubbing her knee in pain. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice with girls?" Maybe it was because the harshness in her voice was funny to him, because her scowl left him with a small grin, because her anger was actually… nice, in a way, but he instantly regretted kicking her.

"No." He pushed himself up, brushing the dirt off his shirt and growing quieter. "She isn't around." Courtney gave him a small frown of pity, but he automatically changed the subject. "My name is Duncan. And why haven't I seen you around before, pretty lady?" Duncan heard his dad say that a lot to different women, calling them pretty lady and asking why he hadn't seen them before and saying 'god damn' when they walked by, but not like the 'oh shit I stabbed my finger' type of god damn, but the 'damn girl, you so fine' type of god damn.

She rolled her eyes and her small voice went up in volume. "Maybe because I go to St. Olivia's." Duncan gave her an impressed smirk. That was one top notch school that even he knew of. It was an all girl's school, kindergarten through twelfth grade. "Where do you go to school?"

Biting his lip, he shrugged. "Frost Middle." **(2) **And he would probably attend Frost High, an even shittier ground for all those kids who went to public schools. Frost was the worst, though, and he knew it.

Courtney made a face. He nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p>…<em>Footnotes…<em>

**(1)- **Oh my goodness, my twin brother used to sing this song to me, the one that goes 'you are my sunshine, my only sunshine'… aww, I almost just damn near choked up! I love him so much, and the line 'so many days with you' breaks my heart, because every day I've spent on this earth my brother has been right there with me. *uber sap mode*

**(2)- **I don't know if that's a real school, sorry for kids who go there, ha.

* * *

><p><strong>What I Got<strong>

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **Damn, I really wish I had finished this one. It's a simple song fic, nothing more, and I originally was writing it _for _someone, but that dream flat out died! :( Too bad.

**I used Sublime's "What I Got" and left this hanging on **April 9, 2011**.**

* * *

><p><em>Early in the mornin'<br>Risin' to the street  
>Light me up that cigarette and I'll strap shoes on my feet<em>

Monday:

When I first saw her, I knew something was messed up in my mind. I always think that maybe if I listen to that god that I don't really believe in, I'll live a happy life, but for some reason I knew that she was what was gonna be good. When she told me to shut up and told me that cigarettes were just _foul _I knew something in my mind was messed up.

I knew it because there was no way I could want someone like THAT.

She is the fucking devil. She is what kids learn not to be. I mean, yeah, grade wise, she's all that, but Barney used to tell us that people like her got screwed over in life. You know, all those good movies, with the happy endings where people like her- a.k.a. pretty much freaking heartless souls- die in the end. **(1)**

And I loved her. I knew that somewhere deep in my heart, I was desperate for her, and I wanted every inch of her skin on mine. I wanted to touch her and make her scream my name and moan for me. I knew it the moment I met her and it scared the shit out of me.

Love is pretty scary, and I thought maybe I was just being a faggot at first, and it was just the green getting to me, but you had to see her to understand. I would just be dreaming about her, and I started going to classes instead of skipping them, and I even watched a football game to see her bounce around in a cheerleading uniform.

Tuesday:

The uniform wasn't enough. It would never be enough, so after one of the games, I waited outside the girls locker room for a bit. I sat there listening to Bob Marley's Good Vibrations, because hell, I was going need some to even do this. I had only talked to her once, when she had told me to drop that damn cigarette. What a bitch right?

What a freaking awesome, amazing, sizzling hot, beautiful bitch.

_Got to find a reason  
>Reason things went wrong<br>Got to find a reason why my money's all gone_

Some blonde chick walks by and then she comes out. Her hair is wet- she was in the shower, oh dear lord, could my imagination be any sicker- and she's wearing a simple outfit, tank top and some small shorts, which leads me to the maze which is her legs. Perfection, with a birthmark on the right thigh and three thick scars on her ankle which I guess means she has a cat. **(2) **I remember that I forgot to feed the dog this morning and almost think about turning back.

"Can I help you?" Her voice is like a million tiny jolts going from my toes to my finger tips, and somehow to my head as it throws me back into reality.

Suddenly, I'm Duncan again, and I am grinning from ear to ear with confidence. This is just a girl, and I'm Duncan. Not much could go wrong. "I'm pretty sure you could really. What can you offer, sweetheart?"

Her eyebrows crinkled together as she drew in a breath. I saw her eyes almost darken under the school hall lights, and for a beat, I thought I could stand like this forever. I could live in this one moment, because she was focused on me, and if I could have dragged that moment out just a millisecond longer, I would have.

But I couldn't, and she turned away from me, walking down the hall muttering, "What an asshole."

I bit my lip, but a smile was forming upon them. As much as this may have been a let-down for other guys, it was just more to encourage me. If I couldn't have her, nobody could, and to make sure of that, I HAD to have her. At least once. At least for just one day.

Because life is way too short to go through it wishing you had done something that you hadn't, and I wasn't taking any chances. I am definitely not the lame-ass who said they would rather be safe than sorry. I would rather be sorry than full of wonder for what could have been. For what could have been mine.

_I got a dalmatian  
>I can still get high<br>I can play the guitar like a mother fuckin' riot_

Wednesday:

I didn't exactly know how to ask her out.

Usually, girls come to me, but obviously this chick was gonna be an exception. She didn't bother to spare me a glance, much less try to come on to me like all the others. It was a bit annoying while also intriguing.

I'm pretty sure that if I had put my mind to it, I could've come up with something much better than what I ended up doing. Flowers, candy maybe, something that wasn't as freaking retarded as what I ended up doing. **(3)**

But when it all comes down to it, I just asked.

_Well life is *too short* so love the one you got  
>Cause you might get run over or you might get - shot<br>Never start no static, I just get it off my chest  
>Never had to battle with no bullet proof vest<em>

Thursday:

I sat on my bed and thought about it. I skipped school that day and thought about it for a long, long, time.

How in hell was I lucky enough to hear her say yes?

* * *

><p>…<em>Footnotes…<em>

**(1)- **Is it just me, or do I make her sound a lot like Heather?

**(2)- **My cats are assholes. Just saying

**(3)- **I really like this line! I've actually asked a dude out before, and sadly, that mofo had the balls to reject me! Broke my little heart in two. I like, loved his hair. God, I loved his hair… It was like, Naruto looking hair, kind of like Edward from FMA, but more… sexy. If you can get sexier than that. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So duckies, did you like them? I didn't! Ha, but I always feel contempt toward my own writing. Makes me nostalgic… I hate reading over them. I hope you guys had way more fun than I did…! :) Also, if you look over this, can't you seen how my writing has grown? Like a flower! *shoots self*

So yeah, I did dedicate this to somebody, somebody really cool, name is Alexex, she's bitchin', so hell yeah.

And if you were wondering, YES! I would enjoy a good review from you! Thanks for asking!

Love you duckies, hope your summer is going quite well! :)


End file.
